Let Me Love You
by Fire Blizzard Forever
Summary: A collection of Reader X Character stories! Each story has its own unique tale and story line which I hope you will enjoy. If you want a certain character to be done then please put your requests in a review! Characters done so far: Kirino Ranmaru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Amemiya Taiyou, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kairya Masaki.
1. Chapter 1: Kirino Ranmaru

_**Yay my very first Reader X Inazuma character! I'm really excited about this, I've been reading a few of them recently so I decided to write my own! If it ends well then I might consider doing some more… But yea my first one will be about…(wait for it!)…Kirino Ranmaru! So yea I hope you like it and I would love it if you gave me a name of an Inazuma character you would like me to do a pairing with next! You never know there might be a Reader X You favourite Inazuma Character! So yea anyway let's get started!**_

You are a first year at Raimon Jr high a popular school for soccer lovers just like you. You and your older brother always enjoy sitting down and watching the soccer in the evening and you always find time to go to your brother's matches. After all he was the captain once. Your big brother is Shindou Takuto who you consider the best brother in the world! Another reason you enjoy hanging around with your brother is his best friend who you have had a crush on for years now. His long pink hair, his deep blue eyes, he's everything you have ever dreamed of! But it's your shyness that is preventing you from telling how you feel, whenever he talks to you your heart begins to beat madly and you get all choked up and you end up running off.

You are at home lying on your bedroom floor doing some homework you got today waiting for your brother to return from soccer practice.

"I'm home!" You hear someone say with the door closing behind them.

You run out of your room and get halfway down the stairs before seeing who it was. "Oni-chan welcome home!" you say and then another figure emerges from behind him.

"Hi (your name)-chan!" the figure says giving you a sweet and heart-warming smile.

"K-Kirino-kun!" You exclaim before you feel your face going red.

Kirino often comes round to your house with Shindou. You used to refer to him more formally but he soon asked you to just call him Kirino-kun, as if you would refuse a direct request from him!

"Good afternoon!" You say before running back up to your room in embarrassment.

You lie back down on your front and continue doing your homework. After about 20 minutes you get stuck on some difficult questions so you decide to take a small break and turn on your stereo before lying back down. That song "Call me maybe" comes on which you love singing along to, so you close your eyes and start to sing along. You don't have to worry about your brother hearing you as him and Kirino usually stay downstairs and play video games.

You are about to start singing the chorus when another voice joins in.

"Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?" Sings the voice and you stop singing and open your eyes.

"K-Kirino-kun?!" You shout shooting up "W-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh Shindou had to grab some things from the shop. I was going to go with him but he insisted I stay here and watch you, make sure you don't get in any trouble" He smiled

You knew why your brother had done this. A couple of months ago he got hold of your diary where you write all of your secrets. You caught him before he read much but what he had read was that you had a huge crush on Kirino! He teased you for a bit but then promised that he wouldn't tell his best friend what he had read.

"Geez Oni-chan shouldn't bother you with such silly requests" You said turning away from him before you went any redder.

"I told him I didn't mind" He said sitting down on your bed.

You then went and turned your stereo off before another song came on that you wanted to sing along to. You turned around to see Kirino searching your room and looking under your bed.

"K-Kirino-kun what are you doing?" You ask

"Looking for your diary!" He said cheekily and smiling

"O-Oni-chan told you didn't he!?"

"He said that you wrote who you like in your diary, I want to know who it is" He continued looking.

"W-Why would you care who I like?!" You said going very red.

"I just need to know"

"Y-You won't find it! Not even Oni-chan knows where it is!" you said crouching down and putting your hands on your head hoping this wasn't happening.

The next thing you felt was Kirino grabbing your hands and with as little force as possible (you're not very strong) pushing you onto the floor. You were flat on the ground and Kirino had his fingers linked with yours and a he was kneeling down with a leg on each side of your body with his face very serious.

"Tell me who you like" He said trying to stay calm.

"Kirino-kun w-why are you doing this?!" You ask

"I need to know who stole you from me!" He said

"S-Stole?! Kirino-kun what are yo-" But before you could finish your sentence Kirino's lips were now touching yours.

It didn't last long as Kirino had come to his senses and realised what he had just done.

"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" He said standing up and helping you back on your feet.

His face lowers and he begins to head for your door "I shouldn't have done that, I'm really sorry…" He said.

You know what you had to do.

"K-Kirino-kun!" You said grabbing his hand. Your heart stated to beat wildly and you started choking up but you managed to force out the words. "I'm in love with you Kirino-kun!"

You felt Kirino jump at your words. It was silent for a moment before Kirino turned round and pulled you into a hug. "I-I'm in love with you too, I was scared that you wouldn't accept my feelings since I heard that you liked someone..."

"Kirino-kun it was you that I had a crush on!" you told him.

"I'm so glad; hey do you think that we could try that kiss again?" He said putting his arm around your waist.

"Hehe sure" You say before once again your lips join.

His lips were a lot less forceful this time knowing that you accepted him. With one arm still around your waist he ran his fingers through your hair, pulling you in and deepening the kiss. You then heard a clapping noise and you both turned to face the door. There leaning agenised the door was your big brother, Shindou Takuto.

"Nice work" He said still clapping.

"O-Oni-chan you were watching?!" You shout

"Haha no I only just got back but I caught the end of that!"

"S-Shindou!" said Kirino blushing

"I had to do this! All you ever talked about was her! Now you can stop!" He said sighing

"I-Is that the only reason!?" Shouted Kirino

"No I totally think you two suite each other" He said smiling as us.

You both smile at him after blushing but then you realised something important. You grab a pillow and start hitting you brother with your pillow as hard as you could.

"W-What are you doing?!" Shindou shouted at you trying to protect himself.

"You told Kirino-kun about my diary after promising not to! Bad brother!"

Kirino then grabbed a pillow and joined in hitting Shindou.

"Why are you hitting me Kirino?!" Shindou said

"You were watching us kiss!" He shouts back

You all ended up in a massive pillow fight lasting hours each side refusing to lose. And that is how you and Kirino started your love story.

_**Thanks for reading my first Reader X Inazuma Character story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you did please review and favourite and comment on which character you would like me to write a Reader X Inazuma character next. Please check out some of my other story's and once again thanks for reading! Arigato xxx**_

_**Fire Blizzard Forever~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Gouenji Shuuya

**Fubuki: I thought you said it would only be a one-shot?**

**Me: Well the last one went really well and I got a lot of requests so I decided to do some more.**

**Gouenji: So who is the star this time?**

**Me: *Evil stare at Gouenji***

**Gouenji: Oh**

**Me: You should be happy to be paired with such wonderful readers and that they admire you so much!**

**Gouenji: Yea I guess so... *turns to face you* Thanks for all you support *slight blush***

**Me: Ok let's get this chapter started!**

_**Gouenji**_

You're a second year student at Raimon Jr High and are in the top class. You have a fair. Few friends and would consider yourself pretty "normal" as most would say. It was the middle of the day and the bell had just rung for lunch. Your friends walk over to your desk to talk.

"Hey (your first name) do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry guys I have a job to get on with" you say regretfully

"Aww you're always busy!"

"I'm really sorry but I need to find a good scoop"

Your friends then walk off as you return to packing you things away and pulling out you camera. You walk outside to find your editor waiting for you.

"Found a story yet (last name)?"

"Not yet but I will" you reply grasping you camera firmly

"Well look no further because have got one for you, you just need get some info"

"What kind of story?"

"Well all the girls have become big fans of this new guy Gouenji Shuuya"

"The one from the soccer club?" you reply

"Yes we want you to do a report on him, it will help increase our ratings"

"Ok" you say before walking out of the building.

Yes you are in the newspaper club and you are their top reporter. Your editor was also the leader of the group, he is an alright guy but can be really annoying sometimes (most of the time). You have always enjoyed reporting on things and finding the best story's but lately nothing popped up and your position was at risk.

You spot some squealing girls as you walk outside and walk over to see what was going on.

"What's up?" you ask

"Gouenji-kun look at us! Like right us with those deep soulful eyes and..." she carried on like this for a while and you really couldn't be bothered to listen.

"Which way did he go?"

"Towards the soccer club room" another one said and you left.

You walked over to the club room to be greeted by one of the managers Aki Kino

"Hi I'm from the newspaper club, I'm looking for Gouenji-San?"

"Oh I've not seen Gouenji-San today sorry you'll have to look around a bit" she replied and you left in search of him.

You asked around a bit more but no one seemed to know anything until you came across a girl who had information.

"Oh I think I saw Gouenji-kun going that way" she said pointing to your left "By the way why are you looking for him? Oh don't tell me you are going to confess your undying love for him?!"

"W-What no! I'm a reporter for the school newspaper I just wanted an interview!" You say before walking off in disapproval.

But that's the thing; you actually did have a crush on Gouenji Shuuya. But you had seen many girls in your time here who confessed to him and they were all turned down, even some of the prettiest girls in your year so what chance did you have? You were just an average girl, nothing special and nothing different so for the sake of your heart you rubbed off this feeling… or at least tried.

You soon came to a slightly less crowded area of the school with a single small block on the side. You had never been to this part of the school so you had no idea what it was but that girl had said Gouenji was around here so you slowly walked up and opened the door.

It seemed to be one of the old changing rooms, no one was inside so you decided to look around as you thought this could be good for a new story something like… "Raimon's Secrets of the Past Reviled!" yea that would work. You took a few pictures of the place before walking over to the sink with a mucky mirror above it. You wiped away some of the muck so you could see yourself. Your hair was a mess so you spent a little time fixing it up. Once you had done you smiled and was about to turn back when you noticed something. There was someone else in the mirror. Someone with tall white hair and steam coming off them. Your instincts immediately kicked in and told you the first thing that popped into your head.

"Ghost!?" You screamed before and hand was placed over your mouth.

"Shhhh do you want the whole school to find out about this place?!" the person said fairly quietly.

You removed the hand and swiftly turned around to see what you thought was a ghost was actually the person you had been searching for.

"G-Gouenji-san?" you said.

"Yea who are you?" He said before noticing our camera "oh you're from the school newspaper right? You're (your full name) right?" he said

"Y-Yea you know me?"

"I read your articles and I've seen you around school a few times…"

"Oh um thanks…" You say before noticing something. Gouenji was naked apart from a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Y-You're half naked!" you say stepping back.

"Yea I just took a shower and then I saw you" he said turning away "give me a sec" he said while getting changed.

You turn around to face the wall while he got changed and also to hide the intense amount of blush on your face.

"Jeez calm down, you're nobody remember? He's the coolest guy in school, you don't have a chance, give it up" you say quietly to yourself.

"Why do you think that?" said a voice from behind you.

You turn around to see Gouenji right behind you with his trousers now on and his shirt half buttoned up.

"Y-You heard that?!" You said going even redder.

"Yea, who's this guy?" he replied

"I-It dosent matter! You shouldn't have been listening!" You say trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well you need to get better at whispering" he said smirking at his comment.

There was a bit of silence before you wanted to ask him something.

"G-Gouenji-kun… Why do you reject all those girls, I mean even the really pretty ones have confessed to you but you have turned everyone down…why?" you asked him.

"You want to know why?" he said walking a bit closer "I'll tell you but first you have to close your eyes"

"Why?"

"I won't tell you if you don't close your eyes" he said calmly

So you do as he said and close your eyes. You can feel his face getting closer to you, was he going to whisper it to you? You suddenly feel a warm pair of lips gently colliding with yours. You open your eyes to find Gouenji kissing you! You knew that this was too good to be true but you allowed him to continue. He was soon enough exploring your mouth to the full before you both pull apart to breath. He then moves his face towards your ear.

"Because you're still single" he said cheekily to you.

And that was how yours and Gouenji's story began.

**I hope you liked it! Yea please review and favorite or even add an alert and if there is a character you would like me to make a chapter about then leave the name of the character in a review and they might get picked! Arigoto xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Kazemaru Ichirouta

_**Me: Wow so many requests! I've actually started counting them up to see what people are wanting…**_

_**Gouenji: And…?**_

_**Me: Well there are 4 people in first place…**_

_**Fubuki: Who?**_

_**Me: Kazemaru, Taiyou, Tsurugi and Kariya! But I have to choose one to write about next and since one of my close friends really likes this character the next story will be about...Kazemaru-kun!**_

_**Kazemaru: W-Wha? Me? Really?**_

_**Me: Yes! You have so many loving fans! Say hello!**_

_**Kazemaru: Um hi?**_

_**Me:…It will do.. Anyway just to say I won't always go with the top suggestions because sometimes I will have a really good idea for a specific character so yea…Anyway the people who suggested Kazemaru are…**_

_**SapphireSpade**_

_**MasterofYou (interesting name O.O)**_

_**Mitsura Lily**_

_**And my friend Seiren!**_

_**Oh and since I didn't put it in the last chapter it was TangerineCherryBlossom who requested Gouenji.**_

**Kazemaru**

"Why won't you just tell me?!" he typed into the chat box

"Nooooo for the hundredth time!" you reply.

"But I told you who I am why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to!" you then realise the time "Need to get going…"

"Same here, see you at school" he said before logging off.

You shut your computer down before grabbing your bag and walking out of the door.

You had just been on an online gaming/social sight called **Warrior Fantasy **a popular sight used by most people at your school. The guy you had just been talking to was Kazemaru Ichirouta a boy from the school soccer club and most of your lessons. You had been talking to him for a few months online now and had become close friends on the sight. From little things you would say he realised that you were from Raimon too and wanted to know your name. He told you his but you are way too shy to reveal who you are. He would pester you every day about it but you never gave in.

It was the end of second lesson when you logged into the game on your phone and checked for any updates. Nothing popped up so you placed it back into your bag and walked off to get lunch.

When you got your lunch and sat down at a table you heard someone calling your name.

"Hey (your first name)!"

You turned around to find who else but Kazemaru walking over to you.

"K-Kazemaru-san!" You say standing up quickly.

"You know me?" he said

"You know me?" you said back sarcastically

"Oh you dropped your phone in the classroom and I kind of checked it for your name, you know so I could return it… back to my question." He said

"You're from the soccer club, is their anyone in the school who doesn't know you?"

"Heh here" he said smiling and handing you your phone back.

"Thanks" you said "do you want to come and sit with me for lunch?" you said bravely

"Sure, thanks" he said sitting next to you and pulling out a sandwich.

You spent all lunch with Kazemaru and walked back to class with him. It was very nice and you both talked casually getting to know each other.

You got home and logged onto your account to find that Kazemaru was online and sent your character to talk to him.

"Hi" you say

"Hi" he replies

"Want to go do a quest?" you ask

"In a bit, mind if I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You're (your full name) aren't you?"

You move away from you screen in shock, how did he find out who you were?

"Why would you think that?"

"When you dropped your phone earlier you were logged into your account and when I opened your phone it came up"

"…" You sent not knowing what else to say "Not much of a question if you already know the answer…"

"That wasn't the question" he said

"What IS the question then?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said

This was a big shock to you. Sure you had a crush on him ever since you started talking but it was all just a fantasy since he didn't even know who you were but not he did…

"W-Why would you want to go out with me?"

"I have wanted to ever since we started talking, even before I knew you went to the same school as me"

You were scared and confused not knowing what to put so you just logged out and ran downstairs trying to get away from everything.

You walked into school the next morning trying to act normal as if nothing had happened but in the back of your head you knew it had. You were on your way to your locker when you felt someone following you. You carried on shrugging it off but it didn't stop so you turned around. It was Kazemaru, he was fast but not fast enough to pretend to not be following you and start looking around the room. You carried on but he kept following you. You walked round the corner and stopped. He then ran round the corner.

"Quit following me!" you shouted at him making him jump.

"I-I-I" he stuttered "you didn't give me an answer!" he blurted out going red.

"I-I don't want to give you an answer…" you said looking down

"S-So you don't like me…" he said looking very upset

"N-No it's not that I don't like you… I just don't think you like me…you're just saying it…" you replied

"I-I do like you, that's why I asked you!"

"I don't believe you…" you said facing away.

You then felt two warm hands pressing agenised your cheeks and a pair of soft welcoming lips agenised yours. You could feel yourself going red but you couldn't bring yourself to pull away, it was too good to be real but you knew it was. He slowly pulled away and placed his forehead agenised yours and looked you in the eyes.

"I really do like you, a lot. Please give me a chance" he said sweetly.

You were still in shock but muttered out the word you needed "…ok"

He then smiled the biggest smile you had ever seen before pulling you into a tight embrace.

And that was how yours and Kazemaru's love story began…

**I hope you liked it! Yea please review and favourite or even add an alert and if there is a character you would like me to make a chapter about then leave the name of the character in a review and they might get picked! Arigoto xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: Amemiya Taiyou

**Me: Nehhhh sorry for not updating for a while guys been very busy and things have been happening…**

**Fubuki: Ne Writer-san who's turn is it today?**

**Me: Huh oh yea. He should be here by now…**

**Fubuki: Who?**

**Taiyou: *rushes through the door* Ehhh sorry I'm late Writer-san! You wanted to talk to me about something?**

**Me: Taiyou!**

**Taiyou: Yeaaa?**

**Fubuki: Taiyou it's your turn.**

**Taiyou: My turn for what?**

**Me: Nehhhh do you not know anything about my work?!**

**Taiyou: Your work…ohhhhhh I get it**

**Me: Yes it is YOUR turn!**

**Taiyou: Ehhh ok! Let's get started!**

**Taiyou**

"Come on (your name) hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" you shout at your irritated friend.

You are at the opening of a new fun fair in your local town which you have been waiting to open for months. Your friends wanted to go on the main roller-coaster which broke the record for the highest and longest at the same time. You really didn't want to but you had been pressured into it. You had been waiting for half the day (good for you!) to go on this as the queue had always been far too long but now it was practically empty.

You got to the ride finally but you had come in an odd number and all your friends were already paired up and sitting together in the seats. You sighed before taking the empty seats at the back of the ride away from your friends (just in case you threw up…). A group of boys then rushed over and took their seats with one trailing behind. You then realised that the only seat left was next to you. Great you would have to share your seat with a stranger…

"Um sorry but do you mind if I sit with you?" he said as he walk up to you with a hand behind his head.

"Sure…" You said moving up.

The young ginger haired boy then sat next to you and smiled "I'm Taiyou by the way"

"(Your name)" you replied smiling back.

The ride then slowly started to start and you shivered. Taiyou noticed this and looked at you.

"Nervous?" he said

"I don't like big rides…" you replied

"Haha it will be fine!"

The ride started up nice and easy just a few sharp corners and bumps nothing too major. It was when you got to the climbing point you got scared.

"Any chance I can get off?" you said sarcastically

Taiyou chuckled at your joke and shook his head.

You finally reached the top and you closed your eyes hoping for it to end soon. It slowly began to drop before charging down the hill. Your reactions kicked in and you grabbed onto the closest thing to you still with your eyes closed and hoped for the best. You could feel it going in loops and speeding round corners. When the ride finally stopped you opened your eyes to find a surprise. The thing you had grabbed was Taiyou's arm and he was laughing at you.

"I-I'm so sorry!" You blurted out before pulling your arms away.

He laughed again "Hahaha you were soooo scared!" he said

"Shut up!" you shouted covering your face.

"Hey you need to go to the back of the queue if you want to ride again!" shouted the owner.

You both realised that everyone had already gotten off so you quickly jumped out and ran off. Turned out that your friends had forgotten about you (your fault for being late off) and so had Taiyou's and they had all gone somewhere.

"I can't believe they ditched us…" You said

"For me this is no surprise" Taiyou said "Why don't we hang out? There is still another two hours before the park closes"

"Ok" you said as you both walked off.

You went on a few more rides (calm ones!) before both your stomachs rumbled.

"Hehe why don't we go get some ice cream?" Taiyou suggested.

"Sure" you said and walked over to the ice cream stand.

Taiyou told you to sit down while he got the ice cream. You found a nice bench next to some flower beds and sat down.

Taiyou soon joined you and handed you an ice cream.

"I hope I got you a flavour you like" he said sitting down

"Yea vanillas my favourite!" you said smiling

"Phew…Hey this is on me"

"Really? Thanks"

You both began to tuck into your ice creams and got to know each other a lot better.

"Wow they really did that?" He said listening to your story

"Yea didn't end well though" you said giggling.

There was a bit of a pause before Taiyou spoke out.

"Hey you have some ice cream on your mouth"

"Oh I'll just lick it off…" you said about to.

"Wait…" Taiyou said stopping you.

Taiyou then reached towards you and planted his lips agenised yours. You could feel his mouth moving around yours lips removing all the ice cream. He then slowly pulled away and smiled.

"All gone!" he said cheerfully.

"T-Taiyou…" You said blushing

"Hehe sorry I could help myself…you're really cute…"

This made you blush even more and turn away to hide it.

"The park will be closing in five minutes, please make your way to the gates" said a voice from the speakers.

"We better get going…" You said standing up

"Yea.." He said taking your hand and leading you towards the gates.

Turns out your friends were also at the gates waiting for you.

"Where did you go?!" one of them said

"Hey you ditched me!" you said

"Come on we need to head back" they said beginning to walk out.

You turned to Taiyou and smiled.

"Will we see each other again?" he said

"Definitely" you say giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek before catching up with your friends.

And that is how yours and Taiyou's story began…

**Thanks for reading guys! I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all the positive reviews and requests it really helps! So yea please review and favourite and I will try and update this again soon! Arigato xxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Tsurugi Kyousuke

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this for a while, been busy but decided to write another while I have the chance!**

**Tenma: Who is today Writer-san?**

**Me: Your Boyfriend**

**Tenma: WHA-? I don't have a boyfriend!**

**Me: Haha I know, I know! But you get the idea.**

**Tenma: What do you- OHHHHH!**

**Me: TSURUGI!**

**Tsurugi: Ehh? What?**

**Me: Today is your lucky day! You get to be the character all these lovely readers get paired with!**

**Tsurugi: That sounded kinda creepy you know?**

**Me: :P Whatever! Ok here are the people who suggested Tsurugi! (Sorry if I miss your name out!)**

**SapphireSpade (Requested a lot which is great!)**

**Saranako (Sorry for missing you out on Kazemaru!)**

**NemesisGoddessOfRevenge (Thanks for reading my series ;)**

**Ryuukaze-Karito (Keep calm!)**

**Chaoz Fantasy (Never heard of Belzebu until you mentioned him but he seems pretty cool!)**

**XxXROWBVBXxX (Thanks for all the reviews on my stories btw ;)**

**Ok let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Tsurugi Kyousuke**

"(Your name) could you check on Mr Tsurugi-san before you go?" called one of the nurses packing up

"S-Sure!" You replied

You work at the local hospital in your town as your mother is ill and you need the extra cash. It's just a part time job doing little chores like making the beds and checking on the patients but it's a job. You have been working there for about two months now and your mother is slowly getting better. It was almost time for you to go home but since it was Tsurugi-senpai you didn't mind…well it wasn't exactly just Tsurugi-senpai. You were often asked to help Tsurugi-senpai and sometimes when you went to help out there would be an extra person there. His brother Tsurugi Kyousuke. Kyousuke was always so kind and helpful towards both you and his brother though he never showed that side to any of his friends. Truth was you really liked him but you were far too shy to say anything.

You walked down the long corridor before you came to the door with the label 'Tsurugi Yuuchi' on the front. You knocked on the door before slowly opening the door and walking in.

"Oh (your name) what brings you here" Yuuchi said to you sweetly

"Just checking up on you before I go" You replied walking over to his bed.

"I'm fine, did one of the nurses send you?"

"Yep" You said "No Kyousuke-kun today?" You said

You found it a lot easier to refer to Kyousuke as Kyousuke-kun and Yuuchi as Tsurugi-senpai but you wouldn't call Kyousuke that when he was around. However his brother didn't mind and though it was cute that you called his little brother that.

"No I think he had practice, you better get home. Don't want to keep you mother waiting do you?"

"Ok, goodbye Tsurugi-senpai!" You said as you walked out the door and headed back home.

As you finally got into bed you reaslised something.

"Oops I left my book at the hospital…I'll just pick it up tomorrow…" You said before falling asleep.

The next morning you woke up and got changed before heading to the hospital. You were greeted by one of the nurses when you walked in.

"Oh (Your name)-chan isn't it your day off today?" She said

"Yea, I just left something here so I came to pick it up" You replied continuing through the hospital.

"Hmm I think I left it in Tsurugi-senpai's room" You said to yourself as you walked to the room.

You knocked on the door and walked in.

"(Your name) I thought today was your day off?" Yuuchi said

"Yea but I forgot my-" You said stopping half way.

You then saw that Kyousuke was sitting by his brother's bed.

"Tsurugi-san! I-I didn't see you there…" You said trying to hide the blush spreading across your face.

"I came for a quick visit, it's nice to see you" He said giving you one of those smiles that just made your heart melt.

You nodded and bowed "I-I came to get a book that I left here the other day, sorry for bothering you!"

"Oh you're not bothering us, Kyousuke was just about to leave anyway…Say why don't you two hang out for the day?"

"Nii-san…" Kyousuke said looking at his brother.

"Oh go on Kyousuke" He said grinning at him.

"…Fine…as long as (Your name) doesn't mind…" He said turning to you.

"S-Sure…" You said looking away and collecting your book.

Of course you wouldn't turn down the offer of spending a whole day with Kyousuke! This was like a dream come true!

"Let's go then" Kyousuke said smiling and holding the door open for you.

You spent all day just talking and visiting different shops. You learned a lot more about each other and you even managed to get passed your shyness a few times. You were walking down my the river bank for the last few hours of the days as the sun was going down when a soccer ball came into contact with the side of your face.

"Owwww" You said rubbing your cheek.

"Sorry Miss!" Said a little child who had come to collect the ball which had hit you.

"It's ok" You said to him before he ran off.

"Does it hurt?" Kyousuke asked

"Yea…" You said rubbing your cheek.

Tsurugi then chuckled "Need a kiss to make is better?"

You then began to blush madly again "I-I'm not a baby Tsurugi-san!" You said looking away.

Before you could say anything you felt a soft pair of lips clashing with yours. You looked to find Tsurugi! He held it for a few seconds before pulling away.

"T-Tsurugi-san the ball only hit my cheek" You said boing more red than ever.

"Yea but your lips looked nicer" He said cheekily grinning at you.

"B-But why?" You said hiding your face.

He chuckled again "Do I really have to say it?" He then began blushing slightly "I like you"

You were in shock! They guy of your dreams had just confessed to you!

"I-I-I like you too…." You said trying to look at him.

"Well then…" He said pulling you closer "There's a lot more where that came from"

He pulled you into another soft kiss just as the sun had set…

And that's how yours and Tsurugi's love story began…

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and favourite and if you have any requests please put them in your review! Links for any more sites I'm on are in my profile! Arigato! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Kariya Masaki

**Me: Ahhh I haven't updated this in ages! Sorry everyone but at least I'm updating it now!**

**Kirino: So who is it this time?**

**Me: Its Kariya!~**

**Kariya: Eh me?**

**Me: Yes you! **

**Kairya: C-Can we just get this over with?**

**Me: Don't be so shy Kairya-kun! Anyway here are the people who asked for Kariya! (Sorry if I miss out your name)**

**ZakuraSymphony**

**SapphireSpade**

**HikaNoHana**

**Chaoz Fantasy**

**XxXROWBVBXxX**

**AyasumiMamera**

**Done! Ok now let's begin!**

"P-Please just leave me alone!" You cry backing up into a corner.

"Just give us your money and we won't have to hurt you" Said a tall dark boy who looked just older then you, crunching his firsts in his hands.

"H-Help!" You cried out but you were so scared and it came out as a whisper.

"Just give it to us!" Another said grabbing you bad and trying to pry it off you.

"HEY!" A voice called from behind the bad guys.

They all turned round to see who it was and you peaked passed them to also get a glimpse.

Standing there was a boy your age with long light blue hair and golden eyes. He approached rolling his sleeves up. You soon recognised him as Kairya Masaki, a boy from your class who was known as a trickster and troublemaker.

"Leave her alone!" He called out.

"Go home kid this isn't your business!"

"You made it my business when you started picking on an innocent girl!"

"Fine, if you want to help her so badly just try!" They said charging towards him.

They all took their turn throwing multiple punches but Kairya was sneaky and managed to make some large lethal punches in the right places. The guys were soon all worn out and defeated making a hasty retreat. Kairya then walked up to you.

"Are you ok (last name)-chan?" He said helping you up.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to you…" You said bowing your head.

You then noticed that he was bleeding and wobbling slightly.

"Y-You're hurt!"

"It's nothing" He said trying to step back but began to collapse.

You quickly grabbed him and put his arm round you "Please, let me help you. I have a first aid kit back at my house" You said helping him walk.

He didn't say anything just gave you a slight nod.

****You soon arrived back at your house and placed Kariya on the sofa while you went to get the first aid kit out of the kitchen.

You quickly began bandaging Kariya up. He didn't say a word, he just stayed still and let you work.

"I-I…need you to take your shirt off" You said softy.

"W-Why?" He said.

"I need to make sure that you haven't been injured around your chest…"

"Fine…" He said taking his shirt off slowly.

You suddenly noticed a large cut through his chest which was bleeding pretty badly. You couldn't believe you hadn't noticed it before.

"H-How did this happen?!" You said cleaning it making him flinch as it stung.

"They had a knife…" He said quietly.

After cleaning the cut you began to bandage it up. Although you were focused on the injuries you could help but notice how toned and perfect his body was despite the wounds. You finally finished and packed everything away.

"Thanks…" He said sitting up but still looking in pain.

"You should probably stay for the night…You're not in any condition to be walking"

"Won't your parents mind?" He said looking slightly suspicious.

"My parents are on business trips and won't be back until next week" You said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry (last name)-chan" He said feeling guilty.

"Call me (first name)"

"Ok (first name)-chan" He said sweetly.

"…Do you like pizza?" You asked.

"Yea love it" He replied.

You walked into the kitchen and pulled a pizza out of the fridge. You had got it last night but didn't manage to finish it and there was still about three-quarters of it left.

"Here" You said placing the pizza down.

"Awesome! I love cold pizza!" He said opening the box.

"Hey me too, I always seem to leave it until the next day when it's cold" You said smiling.

You spent most of the night sitting on the sofa chatting and eating pizza until midnight came and you were both getting tired.

"Wow it pretty late…" You said.

"Yea I'm tired" Kariya said.

He then decided to lay his head down on your lap.

"W-What are you doing?" You said blushing slightly.

"You're warm" He said snuggling up to you.

"K-Kariya…" You said trying hard not to go red.

"Hey can I ask you something?" He said looking up at you.

"Yea what?" You said.

"You have to come closer"

"Why we're the only people here?"

"It's embarrassing so come closer" He said.

"Fine…" You said leaning towards him.

He then grabbed your face and pulled you into a kiss. You were shocked at first but settled in and enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. He then pulled away and smiled.

"I-I thought you were going to ask me something…" You said blushing like mad.

"I did stupid just in a different way" He said smiling cheekily.

"H-How?" You said confused.

"Do I have to say it?" He said.

You nodded slightly in return.

"Will you go out with me?" he said with a small blush spreading across his face.

You took a moment to let this all sink in before finally saying "Y-Yes…"

Kariya smiled again before pulling you into another deep kiss.

And that is how your love story with Kariya began~

**Ok everyone! Thanks for reading! Please review and favourite and if you want your favourite character to appear in the next chapter then write it in your review! You may list as many characters as you want! Arigato!~**

**FireBlizzardForever~**


End file.
